Thunder
by WeAren'tWeird.We'reAwesome
Summary: Levy moves into a new apartment building where she meets Gajeel, who also lives there. Her first night, and there's a terrible thunderstorm. [Apartment AU, Gajevy Oneshot]


[I got this idea from a prompt I saw a while back, I'm not sure where it was, but this was not my idea. I hope you like it! Here it is]

Gajeel was walking down the hall way of the apartment complex that he'd been living in for a while now. All of a sudden he felt something bump into him, he looked down and saw a small girl with beautiful blue hair standing before him.

"Sorry! Do you know where room 4B is?" she asked while rubbing her fore head where she had run into him.

"Uh, yeah, it's the second door on your left." he answered, pointing down the hallway to his right, which happened to be the one he was in too. "Okay" she said with a big smile on her face "thanks!".

"Yeah, no problem..." he answered.

"Oh, by the way I'm Levy. Thanks for the directions" she said still smiling "I'm moving in. Do you live here?".

"Yeah, I've been here for about six months now." he answered in his gruff voice.

"Well I need to go unload my stuff, but it was really nice meeting you!" she said, walking away "Oh, what was your name?" she asked him.

"Gajeel.." he said watching the blue haired girl walk away. "I'll see you around then, Gajeel!" she answered waving her hand back at him.

After she'd gone, he subconsciously smiled, then continued through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door to his car...

(Skip)

Gajeel walked into the apartment building, closing up his slightly wet umbrella. It had been drizzling, but the forecast said there would be a thunderstorm that night.

He dried his boots on the welcome rug, then preceded up the steps that led to floor B. Gajeel walked down his hallway, stopping in front of the third door on the left. Grabbing the door knob, he opened the door to his apartment.

Gajeel stepped into his apartment room, flipping on the light as he took off his shoes, leaving them by the door. He ran his hand through his long black hair, as he walked into his bedroom.

Gajeel walked over to his dresser and pulled out a gray tank top and some black sweat pants.

He quickly changed into them.

Once he had finished changing, he left his bedroom, entering his kitchen area. He opened his fridge, looking over its content and closing it again. He the reached for the cupboard to the right of the fridge, and pulled out a cup of instant ramen. He put on some water, and waited for it to boil. Once it had boiled he poured it over the noodles in the cup, and left it to sit for 3 minutes.

(Very short skip)

He now sat on the floor by his tv eating his cupped ramen. He heard the storm get harder, and lightning began to fill the sky with loud thunder claps.

That's when he heard a tiny knock at the door. 'Who the hell is knocking on my door at this time?' he thought to himself. He stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. He was surprised when he saw Levy standing in front of him. 'She's that girl from this morning. Why does she looked so scared... and red?' he asked himself.

"H-hey. Do you think.." she flinched as a loud thunder clap sounded, "I-I could hang out with you for a bit?" she continued, sounding like a blubbering idiot.

'Is she afraid of a little lightning?' he thought.

"Uh, sure. Come on in" he said as he gestured for her to come in. "T-thank you..." she mumbled out as she walked in to his apartment.

She stood there awkwardly as Gajeel sat back down at picked up his ramen cup. She decided to sit down on the floor beside him. She walked over to sit down, but mid-sitting down, an extremely loud thunder clap resounded through the building, causing her to stumble and land partly on Gajeel's leg. She quickly say straight up, "S-sorry." she said, her whole face red.

Gajeel was leaning back on his palms now. An awkward silence filled the room. "So you're scared of the lightning, right?" Gajeel said, trying to clear up the silence.

"Heh, yeah. You noticed..." Levy said still blushing. "It'd be hard not to, honestly" he replied, almost insultingly.

Every time there was a clap of thunder she would wince.

"Do you want something to eat? The only thing I have is ramen..." Gajeel asked Levy, trying to hide his embarrass expression. Levy smiled and giggled. "I'm not hungry. Thanks though" she said. Gajeel blushed a little.

He turned his head and saw that Levy was standing up now. "May I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Sure. It's over there" he answered, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "Thanks" she replied.

He saw her flinch when some thunder clapped while she was walking away. He slid over a little now leaning against the wall, feeling really tired.

Levy came out of the bathroom and saw Gajeel leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. 'Is he sleeping?' Levy asked herself. She tiptoed over and sat down next to him, leaning on his arm. The next thing she knew his arm was around her shoulder holding her closer. She blushed and looked up to see his face.

He had a big smile on his face. She giggled and laid her head against the side of his chest.

He heard her whisper "Goodnight Gajeel". His smile widened as he looked down and saw the blue haired girl leaning against him.

A clap of thunder filled the room, but this time Levy didn't even move.

In no time they both had fallen asleep, leaning against each other, they slept peacefully all night...

[I really hoped you liked it! Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!]


End file.
